SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card readers are frequently used in telephone devices, in particular in so-called cellular phones.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,891, which is incorporated herein by reference and thus whose reference numerals are used in this paragraph, discloses a SIM card reader. The card reader comprises a contact support (11) and a cover (12) that is rotatably mounted via two bearing members (13a, 13b) onto the support (11). To lock a card (1) on the support (11), the support (11) is provided with a cam surface (25) and a shoulder (35). The card (1) is inserted into the cover (12) to at an open position as shown in FIG. 1. While the cover (12) is rotated in a clockwise direction, the cam surface (25) on the support (11) will urge the card (1) to the right, and finally in a closed position a front end of a wing portion (74) of the card (1) will abut on the shoulder. According to the prior art patent, the card (1) can move in relation to the support (11) while it rotates, but the cover (12) cannot move in relation to the support (11).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,193, which is incorporated herein by reference and thus whose reference numerals are used in this paragraph, discloses a card reader connector (1). The connector (1) includes an insulative body (2) and a cover (4) pivoted thereon for pivotally moving between an open and a closed position via pivot pins (3). A projecting actuating piece (25) cooperate with engaging piece (16) on the insulative body (2) to form a means for locking the cover (4). According to the prior art patent, the cover (4) cannot move in relation to the support (2).